


baby, you can drive my car

by itsnemily (thorleesi)



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, this idea wouldn't leave me alone so here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorleesi/pseuds/itsnemily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The idea of Damon eating Bonnie out in the back of his Camaro wouldn't leave me alone, so I wrote a thing. </p><p>(not a part of Witch Hunt, but could potentially be considered an outtake at some point)</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, you can drive my car

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really written anything remotely explicit before so I hope it's idk, good lol
> 
> I definitely blushed writing the whole thing and editing it with my beta was /traumatizing/ (hot damn I am repressed) but I'm pretty proud of what I ended up with and I really hope you guys enjoy it.

“Let me drive.” Damon pouted in the passenger seat, bored out of his mind.

Bonnie leaned her elbow out the open window with her other hand on the wheel. “Not a chance,” she said, shooting him a grin. He could see his frown reflected back at him in her round sunglasses.

Unhappy being the passenger in his own car, he glanced over, watching her drive. The sun glistened off the skin of her bare shoulders and his eyes followed down to where her favourite cutoffs revealed her, in his very biased opinion, stunning legs.

Inspired, Damon placed an innocent hand on her upper thigh. Bonnie glanced over between driving, but didn’t pay him any mind until he started absentmindedly tracing circles on her inner thigh.

“I know what you’re doing,” she said. Bonnie shifted in her seat and refocused on the road.

Damon shrugged, tugging at the hem of her shorts. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he replied casually, tracing shapes just inside the leg now.

Bonnie tapped her fingers on the wheel anxiously, and slipped her sunglasses onto her head, eyeing the cars that whizzed past.

A decision was made.

She pulled over to the shoulder.

Damon grinned as Bonnie pulled the keys out of the ignition. “Get in the the back,” she instructed with matching enthusiasm, tossing them into the immediately vacated passenger seat.

She sat behind the driver’s seat, eagerly fiddling with the button of her shorts with Damon’s help, and together they wiggled her out of them. He tossed her shorts and panties behind him, and gingerly kissed up her lower inner thigh.

Bonnie watched him hungrily as he got closer and closer to his target.

“This isn’t going to work,” she warned him, leaning back against the hot leather as he ran his tongue across her skin, everywhere _but_ her clit.

Ever so slowly, Damon licked the length of her lips, causing Bonnie’s breath to get lost in her throat. He grinned up at her. “By the time I’m done with you you won’t be able to see straight, let alone operate any type of vehicle.”

Bonnie tried to laugh it off, but it turned into a wanting moan when he licked her again.

His ministrations were tantalizing and slow, and as always Bonnie’s hand found itself at the base of Damon’s neck, buried deep in his hair, encouraging him. When she pulled him closer, he stopped.

Her hand slid around and lifted his chin to look at her. “We’re going to be late,” she warned.

“You know the more you rush me,” he said, casually licking his lips before continuing, “the--” He paused to kiss her inner thigh again.

“Slower--”

Another lingering kiss, closer this time.

“I--”

Damon dragged his tongue lightly up the length of Bonnie’s thigh, stopping just short of where she actually wanted him to focus his attention.

“Go.”

He licked her painfully slowly and it took all of her self control not to grind her hips against him. A frustrated whimper escaped her lips, and Bonnie felt a furious heat when a self satisfied smirk spread across Damon’s face.

She dug her hand deeper into his hair, spreading her fingers and gripping tightly. “Damon,” she moaned, but aggravation slipped in, and instead of pleading it served more as a warning. “ _Please_.”

“Well, since you asked _so nicely_ , how can I possibly say no?” Bonnie’s eyes fluttered closed and a grin spread across her face when he appeased her.

He felt her breathing quicken and her heart race. Damon wrapped his arm around her thigh, his hand spreading her lips and his tongue teasing her dedicatedly. Bonnie moaned, her free hand bracing herself against the roof of the Camaro and gripped Damon’s hair with the other, pulling him close.

Bonnie whimpered through her bitten bottom lip as he brought her closer, and moved her hips with him restlessly. Drawing a final, desperate breath she arched her back, losing herself in the delicate attention he paid her as she came. Damon slowed his tongue once again as he felt her fall to pieces in his arms, drawing it out as long as he could manage. She let out a long, ragged breath that hitched every time he licked up to her clit until she relaxed back against the leather.

His lips glistening, she pulled him into a tender, breathy kiss. Resting his forehead against hers, Damon tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear before reaching for her clothes strewn on the seat behind him, and handed them to her. As soon as Bonnie was back in her shorts, Damon climbed over the console into the driver’s seat with unnerving speed.

“Pfft, _now_ you’re in a rush.” Bonnie climbed into the seat beside him and dropped the keys in his lap.

He slid them into the ignition and grinned over at her. “Told you it would work,” he said.

 _Always does_ , she thought to herself, smirking. But out loud all she said was, “Worth it.”

 

 


End file.
